


Night Out

by Time_to_play_a_little_tune



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Clubbing, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time_to_play_a_little_tune/pseuds/Time_to_play_a_little_tune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick really hates being dragged to clubs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mick hates clubs

Mick took a shot as he sat at the bar that he had been dragged to. Lisa had wanted to go out to a club which of course meant that she dragged him and Len along. Lisa had immediately spotted a guy that she knew. She went up to the group of people then dragged the longer haired kid with to dance. The girl he and Len had taken a few months back was sitting with who might have been her boyfriend. Next to her was a blonde, a cop if Mick remembered correctly, who was obviously with the dark skinned girl. He almost felt sympathetic to the cute brunette who seemed out of place. It wasn’t long after they were at the bar that some kid came up and started flirting with Len. Black hair, blue eyes and a grin that held promise. It hadn’t taken much to prompt Len to go join him. That left Mick alone at the bar.

“Another.” Mick called out. The bartender quickly did as told. This place wasn’t his type of scene and he hated it. The music was shit, half the drinks were for pansies and too often someone ended up elbowing him from how crowded it was. Give him Saint and Sinners any day.

“Excuse me.” someone muttered as he slipped forward. The guy’s arm hit into Mick.

“S-Sorry.” Mick turned to look. Standing there with a light blush was the fifth wheel from the other table. The kid didn’t look at him, focusing on the bartender instead.

“Can I get a round of shots?” He seemed to slump a bit when the bartender didn’t seem, “Excuse me?”

“Oyi!” Mick barked, catching the bartender’s attention at once, “He asked for a round of shots.” The bartender glanced towards the kid before going to get the drinks.

“Thank you.” the kid seemed so shocked that Mick helped him, not that he was surprised. He wasn’t even sure why he helped. Mick shrugged in response.

“No problem doll.” A pretty red covered the younger man’s face again.

“So, uh, you don’t seem really happy to be here?” the kid leant against the bar next to him as he waited for his drinks.

“Not my scene.”

“Then why are you here?” there was only curiosity in the voice. Mick sighed,

“Because the brat who happens to be my friend’s sister wanted to come. She thought it’s be great to drag me along.”

“Where’s she?” Mick got the feeling that the kid already knew who he was referring to but just played along.

“Dancing with that friend of yours.”

“And your friend?”

“Probably getting laid.” the flush that lit up his face was cute on him.

“If you don’t mind me asking, why are you still here?”

“Lisa.” Mick stated before taking his shot, “If she decides not to go with the kid.”

“Well if Cisco does go with her he is not going to hear the end of it.” The kid smiled at the thought, laughter already dancing in his eyes. The bartender placed the drinks down for the kid to take. After gathering them he paused for a moment.

“Do you want to join us?” Mick glanced over to see the group staring at the two of them.

“Don’t think your friends like me.”

“Uh…”

“But sure.” Mick stood up, earning a shy smile as the kid led the way.

“Barry?” The doctor asked with a frown towards the kid. So that was his name.

“I acknowledge what you are all probably thinking but I am choosing to ignore it anyway. You guys are getting along with Lisa and Len, Mick would be joining in sooner or later.” Well that answered Mick’s thought that the kid, _Barry_ already knew who he was.

“Yeah and you could get in so much trouble hanging out with any of them. Singh keeps you around because you're good at your job and he likes you but he wouldn’t be able to if he finds out.” the blonde hissed.

“Not to mention if Joe finds out.” the other guy pointed out.

“Which he won’t if no one tells him.” Mick couldn’t stop his laugh.

“Don’t worry. I’m only here till Lis decides what she’s doing.”

“Why?”

“Snart'd kill me if I let her drive home drunk.”

“You aren’t?” the other woman asked.

“High tolerance, this stuff isn’t even getting me tipsy.” 

“Why wouldn’t Snart stay?” Mick tilted his head to the side. He caught a glimpse of Len as he went out the door with the kid from earlier.

“Because he just left with someone.” He turned to the group before him, “So who’re you? I know those two.” Mick made a gesture to the Doctor and Detective.

“I’m Caitlin’s fiance, Ronnie.” The man glared at him. Mick just nodded.

“I’m Iris, Eddie’s fiancee and Barry’s sister. I just want to point out now that our dad is Eddie’s partner at the CCPD-”

“Iris!”

“And most everyone there are very protective of Barry.” Mick laughed again with another nod.

“Got it, don’t do anything to the doll.” A snort of laughter as Iris almost choked on her drink was followed by Caitlin’s own muffled laughter. The men looked confused as Barry blushed again.

“Okay so far you’re off to a good start.” Caitlin giggled. Before Mick could respond a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind.

“Making friends Mickey?”

“Am I driving you home or not?” Mick asked instead.

“Seems to me that you’ve found someone else you’d rather take home.” she teased, taking the seat that Cisco pulled up for her.

“Well?” he continued to wait for her answer.

“Where’s Lenny?”

“Probably the apartment of the guy he left with.” Lisa scrunched up her nose at that.

“I really wished he’d just get a steady partner.”

“Pot, Kettle.”

“Excuse you. I have Cisco now.” Lisa stated as she hugged the boy who blushed. Mick glanced to Cisco.

“Wish you luck. She’s a nightmare.”

“But I’m dressed like a daydream.” Lisa remarked. Someone almost choked on their drink.

“So Cisco, what are your intentions with Lisa?”

“...Is this a shovel talk?” Cisco asked nervously.

“Nah, Len’ll give you that when he’s ready. Just wonderin’ if this’ll be anything like Dilon.”

“I hope not.”

“Dillon?” Iris asked curiously.

“Ex of mine who ended up being a real jerk.” sighed Lisa, “It was all fine until he started insulting Lenny.”

“And Cisco doesn’t?” Caitlin asked, her voice starting to slur a bit.

“Not the same way.” Lisa assured. Mick watched as Caitlin took Ronnie’s drink and finished it.

“Um, Cait, maybe you should stop.” Barry suggested hesitantly.

“But Barry, I wanna go dancing.”

“Cait-”

“Oooo! Oooo! No! We should go singing! Let's go singing! I wanna sing with Barry again!”

“Again?” Eddie asked. Mick watched the kid blush again.

“N-”

“He’s such a good singer!” gushed Caitlin. The kid sunk deeper into his chair, hiding his face. Looking just in time Mick saw something pass in Lisa’s eyes and he knew he wouldn’t like it.

“How about we continue this party at my apartment?” Lisa asked as she stood, stretching as she went.

“Yeah!” Caitlin agreed first.

“Well we can’t just let her go alone.” Cisco pointed out as he too got up.

“Alright.” Iris agreed. Of course Eddie and Ronnie were going for sure.

“I don’t- I c-” Barry stuttered.

“Fine, Mick could you be a dear and make sure Barry gets home alright?”

“No i-”

“Alright.” Mick agreed.

“No i-it’s okay.”

“Sweetie, you're jailbait. There are a lot of people who would take advantage of you if they can. Don’t worry, Mick might look scary but he’s a perfect gentleman, especially to damsels in distress.”

“What about Caitlin?” Iris shot back. Lisa smile back patiently,

“Oh honey, she was never in any _real_ danger. Lenny figured that the Flash would be the one to save her if he defeated them.”

“Set up a delay, gave whoever came an extra, fifteen? Seconds to act. Lot can happen during that time.” Mick shrugged.

“He figured I’d beat you?”

“Always has a back up plan.”

“Come on let’s go.” Lisa stood up and lead the way out.

“Come on Doll, I’ll drive you home.”

“Don’t worry, if we don’t get a call by noon tomorrow I’ll let dad know.” Iris promised. Barry rolled his eyes but followed Mick anyway. He blushed as Mick held the door open for him.

“Where to?” Mick asked as he buckled up. Barry rattled off the address as he fiddled with the bottom of his shirt.

“Relax Doll, I’m not going to do anything.” Barry shrugged a bit as he glanced out the window.

“Depending on what it is I wouldn’t mind if you did.” Pausing at a stop light Mick looked at Barry, grin slowly spreading as the red darkneed.

“Really now?” Casually Mick placed one arm behind Barry, eyes on the road as the light turned green. Shyly Barry looked over with a small smile. He glanced down and shifted a little closer.

“Yeah.” Mick rubbed his thumb over Barry’s shoulders for a moment before switching, letting his hand trail along his side and settle on his waist. The little gasp had Mick smirking. Soon he pulled into the driveway of a small house. Mick found the notepad Len kept in the car. QUickly he wrote something down and handed it to Barry.

“Give me a call when you’re free.” Seeing the confusion Mick shrugged,

“The Snarts might be fine with one and done but me? Three dates then we’ll see. If you’re interested” The smile on Barry’s face was huge.

“Uh yeah, yeah. I’m really interested. I-uh, I’ll call you.” Barry seemed to hesitate on something before pressing a quick kiss to Mick’s cheek.

“Bye.”

“Night Doll.” Mick called as Barry left. The young man paused by the door to wave before entering. Humming happily Mick pulled out. Guess it was a good idea to go out.


	2. Barry makes the first move

It was three days later when Mick got the first call. Of course when you don’t know the number you don’t answer it right away, just in case. Once the voice message was left Mick picked it up and listened,

“Uh-hey-hi Mick um this is Barry. I guess you're busy right now. Uh call me back when you’re free?” Hitting the redial button Mick waited only a few seconds before he heard Barry’s voice.

“Hi?”

“Hello Barry.” Mick greeted in return, a smirk in place, “You called?”

“Y-yeah. I-I was wondering if… if maybe you were free this Tuesday?”

“You asking me out?” There was silence for a few moments before a hesitant response was given,

“Maybe…”

“Well then I’ll just have to make sure that I’m free.”

“You don’t have to-”

“I _want_ to.” There was another moment of silence before Barry responded, voice sounding happy and shocked.

“O-Okay. Well I was thinking maybe we could meet up at the park a few miles outside of Central? There’s this really cool alcove that no one really knows about that would be a nice place for a picnic… unless you have a different idea of course!” Barry quickly added.

“Sounds perfect. I’ll bring lunch.”

“Just um… I… kind of…. Eat a lot.”

“I’ll make sure to bring a lot.”

“Okay, cool. I’ll see you at eleven?”

“See you then Doll.” Mick smiled at his phone when he hung up. Standing he started whistling as he headed into the main part of the hideout.

“Gunna be busy Tuesday so don’t plan anything with me in it.”

“Ooo did you ask out that cutie?” Lisa asked gleefully. Len looked over in question.

“He asked me.” Mick replied.

“What are you talking about?”

“At the bar. You left with a guy, Mick left with a potential date.”

“Does this guy have a name?”

“Barry.” Len choked on his drink which he set down, pounding on his chest to help clear his airway.

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” Mick frowned as he looked at the other man who had clear disbelief on his face.

“Barry.”

“Barry Allen, Cisco’s cute friend.” Lisa supplied.

“He… asked you out on a date… he asked _you_ out on a _date_.”

“Why is it so disbelieving?” Lisa asked dryly. Len actually chewed on his lower lip for a moment, looking deep in thought, before sighing heavily and shaking his head.

“Not sure it’s my place to say. I know the kid, he doesn’t do ulterior motives, though you might have to deal with his ‘there’s good in you’ speech.” Len warned.

“If you know something that could cause trouble I want to know.” Len stayed silent as he thought again,

“ _If_ I tell you, let him know you know. Might be really trusting but if what I heard is true? There’ll be issues.”

“What is it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm what could Lenny be telling Barry?
> 
> He also has totally been keeping tabs on Barry and heard about the whole EoWells issue


	3. First Date

Barry was already waiting there when Mick arrived. He was smiling shyly as Mick got out of his car. Glancing around he saw that there weren’t any other vehicles.

“My friend dropped me off.” Mick nodded, large basket in hand. Sighing gruffly Mick set it down in favor of crossing his arms.

“Is… something wrong?” Barry was so hesitant, worry clear in his eyes. No use beating around the bush.

“Snart told me.” Barry paled, eyes wide with a mixture of emotions dancing through his eyes. Worry, fear, a little betrayal before settling on sadness and resignation.

“Okay.” came the quiet response. A sad, strained smile was sent towards him.

“Thank you, for at least doing it in person. Most times it’s just a text or-”

“I’m not calling a quits.” Mick interrupted.

“Y-you're not?”

“You might be CSI but Snart made it clear you ain’t one for ulterior motives. Why didn’t you say somethin’?”

“W-Well I thought… maybe if…”

“Doll, we may or may not work out, but that’s not a reason to risk your job or your safety. Need to play it close to the chest.” Confusion was a good look on Barry.

“What?”

“Keep it secret. Means that now I know the types of places I can and can’t take you.” It took a few seconds but a smile spread across Barry’s face when he realized what Mick was saying. Mick uncrossed his arms, picking up the basket and holding the other out for Barry to take.

“Show the way.” Barry led the way, swinging their hands a little as they walked. The silence between them wasn’t uncomfortable, it was… nice. It wasn’t often that Mick actually went outside the city, not without the plan to burn something. Really most of those prairie fires were his fault but no one complained too much since an occasional burning was good for the land. They continued to travel for almost an hour before they reached a hidden hole in the side of one of the mountains. It was a bit tight for Mick but he managed and soon they reached the alcove. It was decently high up with an amazing view of the forest below.

“How did you know this was here?” Mick asked in awe as he set the basket down. Barry laid out a blanket then settled before answering.

“Well you kind of find a lot of places when you’re running from bullies,” he admitted, “We were on a field trip and I kind of stumbled into it.” Mick hid his frown as he started taking things out of the basket.

“So CSI? That’s science right?” Mick asked. He really wasn’t good at remembering the roles involved with badges, never really cared much for knowing.

“Yeah.” Barry sounded hesitant.

“You like science then?”

“Yeah, it’s really fascinating. All the things that it’s proved and the things we can learn! The particle accelerator was going to be such a huge advancement to the scientific world, but after it blew no one is going to attempt that anytime soon.”

“Probably for the best with all the super powered humans going around.”

“I can only imagine what another one would cause.”

“So what type of science do you like?” Mick settled down, content on listening to Barry going on about things that he really didn’t understand. Barry seemed to know this since half way through he changed the conversation towards the science of fire. All in all it was probably the best first date he had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope this is okay.


	4. Mick's turn

Mick stared hard at the paper in his hand.

“What are you up to?” Lisa asked. He felt her lean over his shoulder as she read.

“A science museum? Lenny isn’t planning one of his nerd heist is he? He promised not to do that anymore.”

“No.” Mick replied, not once glancing up from the paper. He could almost feel the curiosity radiating off of her.

“The what’s this about?” Lisa asked with a wave of the hand. The movement was paused half way through though.

“Does this have to do with that boy of yours?”

“Not mine.”

“Puh-lease. You and Len are both possessive bastards. Unless he tells you to leave him alone you won’t.” Lisa ruffled his head as though he had longer hair than he did. She hopped over the couch to land with a thump.

“So you’re taking him to a museum. Which one?” Lisa asked curiously.

“There’s a new one opening up in Kansas. Crime and law enforcement or some shit like that.” Lisa made a shocked choking noise before sitting up and taking his face in her hands. Her eyes looked him over critically.

“Are you okay Mick? You aren’t sick right.” Mick scowled as he pushed her away.

“Fuck off.”

“Language.” came a drawl.

“Tell yer sister to mind her own business!” Mick shouted to Len.

“Yes because she listens so well.” Len drawled as he came into the room. He took the second couch, draping himself across it like he didn’t have a spine.

“What is she going on about now?”

“Micky is taking his boy to a new badge museum opening in Kansas.” Lisa jumped on the chance to tell him. Len actually looked shocked for a moment.

“Must mean a lot to you.” Len noted.

“Just want to make a good impression.”

“Oh Micky Mouse,” Lisa sighed as she used his hated nickname, “You have it bad.” Mick growled in annoyance and got up to head to the kitchen. It was his turn to cook after all and he was not dealing with them right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Lisa's nickname for Mick is Micky Mouse.
> 
> Next chapter: Barry and Mick on their second date.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Flashwave so I hope this works.  
> This is for @kakieface on tumblr who wanted to see more Flashwave.
> 
> I'm also really kind of obsessed with Mick calling Barry doll and I don't remember who's to blame for it and I don't have time to look right now.
> 
>  **Edit:**  
>  Okay so I will write a separate (or maybe continue this one) where it's Mick and Barry's three dates.


End file.
